1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible commode wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus for converting a wheelchair into a commode for use by a physically-challenged user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible commode wheelchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, convertible commode wheelchairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,783; U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,368; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,753; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,535; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,408; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 439,869.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus. The prior art includes wheelchairs having commodes built into them.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus which has many of the advantages of the convertible commode wheelchairs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art convertible commode wheelchairs, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a frame assembly including elongate seat support members and elongate backrest support members, and also including leg members being attached to the elongate seat support members and to the elongate backrest support members; and also includes a wheel assembly being mounted to the leg members; and further includes handle members being attached to the elongate backrest support members; and further includes a seat cushion assembly being disposed upon the elongate seat support members; and also includes a backrest member being supported by the backrest support members; and further includes a commode assembly including a receptacle being removably supported by the seat assembly. None of the prior art includes the commode assembly or the seat assembly of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the commode convertible wheelchair apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus which has many of the advantages of the convertible commode wheelchairs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art convertible commode wheelchairs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus for converting a wheelchair into a commode for use by a physically-challenged user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new commode convertible wheelchair apparatus that eliminates having to transfer the user from one chair to another, and also allows the user to remain seated upon one""s wheelchair, and further reduces harm to the user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.